


A la rencontre de Leela

by hotladykisses



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A l’époque de Highland Park, Alicia rencontre Kalinda et se retrouve à la fois profondément éprise et poursuivie sans répit. Pourra-t-elle résister ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting Leela](https://archiveofourown.org/works/909224) by [variousflumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/variousflumps/pseuds/variousflumps). 



> Note de l’auteur : Alicia est plus ou moins celle de Highland Park dans cette histoire pré-scandale, excepté qu’elle travaille déjà dans un cabinet d’avocats. Kalinda… Kalinda est un peu différente, mais avec un peu de chance, toujours reconnaissable.

« Bonsoir. »

Elle se retourne pour découvrir une femme en train de l’observer. Zut. Elle croyait avoir trouvé un coin où elle aurait un peu de paix et de tranquillité pendant quelques précieuses minutes, loin de toutes les amabilités forcées de la campagne de Peter. Apparemment non.

« Bonsoir.  
\- Vous vous cachez ? »

Elle rit d’un air contrit. « C’est si évident ?  
\- Vous êtes toute seule dehors.  
\- Vous êtes sortie aussi.  
\- Je me suis perdue. Vous n’avez pas l’air perdu.  
\- Je ne le suis pas. »

Elle regarde son invitée avec curiosité. Elle n’a pas l’air tout à fait à sa place à cette réception remplie de quadragénaires en costume sombre et de leurs épouses modèles tout sourire. Elle porte des bottes à talons hauts et une robe de soirée noire qui en montre juste un peu plus que toutes celles qu’Alicia a vues ce soir. Des cheveux très noirs, des yeux brun foncé, un visage sérieux. Un accent qu’elle n’arrive pas tout à fait à identifier.

« Au fait, je m’appelle Alicia. Alicia Florrick.  
\- Je sais. »

Alicia sourit d’un air penaud. « Bien sûr. Et vous ?  
\- Kalinda. »

Alicia attend un instant le nom de famille. Il n’arrive pas.

« Enchantée, Kalinda.  
\- Enchantée. »

Elle se retrouve à lui adresser un grand sourire sans la moindre raison apparente. Kalinda lui retourne son sourire.

« Vous passez une bonne soirée, Kalinda ?  
\- Non. »

Son franc-parler fait rire Alicia. « Vous êtes censée faire au moins un peu semblant.  
\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Je… Eh bien parce que… par politesse.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Toute cette soirée est en l’honneur de mon mari. Vous n’avez pas peur de m’offenser ?  
\- Vous êtes en train de vous planquer, et moi je dois faire semblant ?  
\- Oui, bon d’accord. Un point pour vous. »

Alicia inspire une bouffée d’air frais dans la nuit. « Alors, vous travaillez pour la campagne ?  
\- Si on veut. Je suis enquêtrice. Enfin, c’est mon travail officiel.  
\- Et officieusement ?  
\- Officieusement, c’est bien plus intéressant. En fait, vous avez peut-être entendu parler de moi. Il y a des gens qui me connaissent sous mon nom de scène.  
\- Vous êtes actrice ? » _Vous êtes assez belle pour être actrice_ , pense Alicia.

« Non. Mon nom de scène est Leela. Vous avez entendu parler de Leela ? »

Alicia la contemple abasourdie. Si elle a entendu parler de Leela – et comment !

Café et gâteau avec ses amies. Maisons à cinq chambres aux pelouses impeccables. Conversations sur les enfants qui grandissent, les maris accros à leur boulot, leur poids. Et les scandales potentiels. Toutes sortes de liaisons : avec des secrétaires, des collègues, des maîtresses, des prostituées. Des maris complètement dans le placard au travail, qui draguent dans les bars gays le soir. Des hommes qui aiment être attachés, fessés, dominés. Toute une gamme de tentations sexuelles.

Et Leela. Leela dont on parlait rarement, mais néanmoins célèbre. Sulfureusement. Car Leela n’était pas un scandale qui appartenait aux maris, Leela appartenait aux femmes.

La première fois qu’Alicia avait entendu parler de Leela, elle n’avait pas cru à cette histoire et s’était dit qu’il s’agissait d’une ridicule légende urbaine. Les femmes ne paient pas pour coucher, et certainement pas pour coucher avec une autre femme. Mais ensuite les histoires continuèrent d’affluer… Des femmes frustrées, négligées, insatisfaites, toutes succombaient aux charmes de Leela. Payaient des milliers de dollars pour une seule heure et ne le regrettaient pas. La recommandaient même. Disaient qu’elle les avait empêchées de sombrer dans la folie.

Et puis enfin, après des années de rumeurs qui ne pouvaient jamais être corroborées, elle avait rencontré une femme qui avait reconnu avoir elle-même été avec Leela. Une femme dont le mari se tapait sa secrétaire, une femme frustrée au lit depuis des années, qui avait rencontré Leela au cours d’une soirée et qui de manière inattendue s’était retrouvée… éprise. Qui avait couché avec elle une nuit et oublié qu’elle était censée être hétéro. Et s’était réveillée le lendemain matin pour en redemander.

La célèbre Leela.

« Je devine à votre réaction que ça veut dire oui. »

Alicia, stupidement bouche bée, est en train de virer à l’écarlate. Elle détourne le visage. « Il faut que j’aille retrouver mon mari.  
Je suppose que vous n’approuvez pas ? »

Quelque chose dans la question, dans le ton désinvolte de sa voix, met Alicia en colère.

« Vous supposez bien. » _Ne t’avise pas d’oser me juger_ , pense-t-elle. _C’est toi qui couches avec des inconnues._

« Quel dommage.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je pensais que vous aimeriez peut-être venir chez moi ce soir. »

Alicia essaie d’empêcher le choc de s’afficher sur son visage, mais à voir l’étincelle de triomphe dans l’expression de Kalinda, elle sait qu’elle n’a pas réussi. Elle se sent embarrassée et furieuse, presque humiliée, et commence à s’éloigner.

« Hé, ne partez pas. Désolée, je ne voulais pas… »

Alicia croise son regard et la nouvelle sincérité qu’elle y voit la surprend.

« Vous ne vouliez pas quoi ?  
\- Vous bouleverser. Désolée.  
\- Je ne suis pas bouleversée.  
\- Alors restez discuter un moment avec moi. Vous savez que vous n’êtes pas encore prête à y retourner. »

Alicia soupèse ses options. Elle s’avance de nouveau vers elle avec circonspection.

« Pourquoi vous avez dit ça ? A propos de…  
\- Parce que vous êtes la plus belle femme de la soirée. »

Alicia hausse les sourcils. « Quelle tirade.  
\- Ce n’est pas une tirade. C’est la vérité. Je vous ai déjà vue à ces réceptions. J’espérais vous voir ce soir. »

Alicia en reste bouche bée. « Comment pouvez-vous… Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de supposer que je… Cette conversation est ridicule.  
\- Je n’ai pas dit que je supposais, j’ai dit que j’espérais.  
\- Je suis mariée, hétérosexuelle, et je vous connais depuis cinq minutes en tout. Cette conversation est toujours aussi ridicule.  
\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Combien de temps il vous faut d’habitude pour savoir que vous avez envie de quelqu’un ? »

Alicia hoche la tête, incrédule, et tente de retrouver son aplomb.

« Non ? Eh bien il ne me faut pas plus de 30 secondes en général. Et comme je l’ai dit, je vous ai déjà vue.  
\- Alors vous m’avez vue avec mon mari.  
\- Je vous ai vue dans les talk-shows. Je vous ai vue en personne. A chaque fois j’ai eu envie de vous. Exactement comme j’ai envie de vous en ce moment. »

Elle n’arrive pas tout à fait à reprendre son souffle. « Vous devez être bien rodée à ce genre de discours.  
\- Vous croyez que je mens ?  
\- Je crois que c’est votre boulot de mentir.  
\- Je ne mens jamais. Je ne couche jamais avec quelqu’un qui ne m’attire pas. Je peux me permettre d’être extrêmement sélective. »

Alicia pense à son amie, celle qui a avoué avoir couché avec Leela. Cette amie mince et superbe, aux grands yeux verts intelligents, dont elle enviait l’épaisse chevelure noire.

« Vous pensez que ça arrange les choses ?  
\- Bien sûr. Personne n’est perdant.  
\- Vous vendez votre corps ! C’est… consternant ! »

Kalinda la touche pour la première fois, une petite main chaude à l’intérieur de son coude. « C’est vraiment ce que vous pensez ?  
\- Oui.  
\- C’est ce que pensaient vos amies quand elles me suppliaient de les toucher une dernière fois ? »

Le regard de Kalinda la retient prisonnière pendant dix secondes, quinze, vingt… Elle lui caresse légèrement le bras d’un mouvement rythmique, ses doigts lui frôlent à peine la peau. Le monde entier s’est tu, le monde entier s’est arrêté. Lorsqu’à grand peine elle finit par arriver à détourner les yeux, la vue de quelques-uns des invités qui retournent à leur voiture la fait revenir brutalement à la réalité.

« Il faut que j’y aille. » Elle retire son bras et lisse sa robe. Elle est horrifiée de voir que ses mains tremblent.

« J’ai été ravie de finir par vous rencontrer, Alicia. J’espère qu’on se reverra. »

Elle la regarde une dernière fois dans les yeux avant d’aller retrouver Peter. Pendant l’heure qui suit, elle échange des banalités sur la politique, le temps qu’il fait, le cinéma et la campagne. Elle n’en entend pas la moitié. Elle met un point d’honneur à ne pas chercher du regard Kalinda – Leela. A minuit, elle trouve une excuse et demande à Peter s’ils peuvent partir.

Lorsqu’ils arrivent chez eux, elle se met en chemise de nuit, se brosse les dents et étudie son visage empourpré dans le miroir. « Tu as bu beaucoup de vin. C’est l’adrénaline de la soirée. C’était inévitable que tu sois curieuse, rien de plus naturel. »  Elle se rince le visage une fois, deux fois.

Elle se met au lit et attend Peter avec impatience. Lorsqu’il la rejoint et lui dit bonne nuit, elle tend le bras et lui prend la main.

« Tu as été génial ce soir » dit-elle. « J’ai besoin… »

Elle glisse sa main plus bas.

« Seigneur », dit-il en lui adressant un grand sourire. « J’ai réellement dû être génial ce soir. »

Elle gémit tandis qu’il la caresse. Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivent, elle lutte de toutes ses forces contre son corps. Elle n’est pas si rapide d’habitude, si prête, mais il n’y a rien qu’elle puisse faire, tandis qu’il passe et repasse le pouce sur son clitoris, et au gémissement tremblant qui lui échappe, un air triomphant s’affiche sur le visage de son mari.

« Waouh. » dit Peter. « Je devrais t’emmener à ces trucs-là plus souvent. »

Elle lui sourit faiblement, écarte les cheveux de ses yeux, essaie de retrouver son souffle. Elle caresse le visage de Peter, et après quelques minutes sa main descend pour le toucher.

« Si tu es fatiguée…  
\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée. Je te veux en moi. »

Il s’interrompt quelques secondes, peu habitué à une demande si directe, mais ensuite fait exactement ce qu’on lui a dit de faire. Le second orgasme d’Alicia survient aussi vite et aussi fort que le premier. Lorsque c’est fini, elle regarde son mari glisser doucement dans le sommeil. Une heure d’agitation plus tard, elle finit par le suivre.  



	2. Chapter 2

C’est un gala pour collecter des fonds cette fois, mais avec les mêmes gens, les mêmes conversations, et Alicia s’ennuie à mourir. Elle fait la conversation autant qu’elle peut, sourit aussi longtemps qu’elle peut, et puis s’excuse.  
  
Elle cherche une issue de secours, un endroit où se tenir un moment pour regarder le monde tourner sans que personne n’exige quelque chose d’elle, ne s’attende à ce qu’elle soutienne et adore son mari et soit dénuée de toute opinion. Tout en s’exécutant, elle ne peut s’empêcher de jeter un regard à la ronde, de passer la pièce en revue pour essayer de l’apercevoir, en se disant qu’elle espère que Kalinda ne sera pas là, qu’elle espère ne pas tomber sur elle…  
  
Le mois écoulé a été long. Rempli de journalistes, de querelles politiques, et de tous ces engagements de campagne abrutissants qui viennent avec le fait d’être l’épouse d’un politicien. Elle a fait de son mieux pour gérer cela, mais en toute honnêteté elle est exténuée. Et il y a également quelque chose d’autre. La sensation grandissante d’une… absence. Quelque chose qui manque. Quelque chose d’important qui lui échappe depuis si longtemps maintenant. Une connexion, un lien. Une intimité.  
  
Elle l’a ressentie avec Kalinda. Au bout de trente secondes en sa présence, elle l’a ressentie, et en a ressenti l’absence depuis, en dépit de ce que Kalinda lui a dit, en dépit de tout ce en quoi Alicia croit. Pendant un mois elle s’est persuadée qu’elle pouvait faire l’amour de façon saine et satisfaisante avec son mari, et que cela suffirait. Alors que ce qui la faisait vraiment fantasmer…  
  
 _Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Il faut y mettre fin, et y mettre fin ce soir._ Mais les images continent d’arriver. Par flashes. Par vagues…Une peau douce et veloutée. De gracieuses petites mains savantes, des yeux brun foncé. Des lèvres pleines. Quelqu’un qui l’observe, la désire depuis des mois…  
  
 _Sauf si elle a menti_ , dit une voix en elle. _Sauf si elle en voulait juste à ton argent. Et bien sûr qu’elle en voulait juste à ton argent, imbécile. Tu es exactement comme toutes les autres épouses._  
  
Elle est presque hors de la salle de réception lorsqu’elle l’aperçoit. A quelques mètres de là, en train de parler à l’un des collègues de Peter, qui a l’air de quelqu’un dont tous les vœux sont en train d’être exaucés. Elle ne la remarque pas tout de suite, ce qui donne à Alicia assez de temps pour voir qu’elle semble encore plus éblouissante ce soir : une nouvelle robe du soir moulante, au moins dix centimètres plus courte que celle de toutes les autres femmes de la salle, et les talons de ses bottes trois centimètres plus hauts.  
  
Elle lève soudain les yeux et surprend Alicia en train de la contempler. Un sourire illumine son visage et elle la salue d’un signe de tête.  
  
Alicia sort aussi vite qu’elle le peut sans se faire remarquer. Elle cherche un endroit où se cacher et finit par échouer dans une pièce annexe qui a l’air de ne pas avoir été époussetée depuis vingt ans. Elle s’assied avec précaution sur un antique bureau et se persuade que si son cœur bat à toute allure, c’est parce qu’elle s’est dépêchée de sortir.  
  
Le coup frappé à la porte la fait sursauter. Elle contemple la porte, et puis le mot « Entrez » sort de sa bouche avant que son cerveau n’ait le temps de l’arrêter.  
  
« Re-bonjour.  
\- Bonjour. » Elle la déteste presque.  
  
« Vous vous cachez encore.  
\- En effet.  
\- De moi cette fois ?  
\- De tout le monde. »  
  
Kalinda ferme la porte et passe la pièce en revue avant de s’adosser à une vieille bibliothèque.  
  
« Combien avez-vous récolté ?  
\- On ne sait pas encore, pas avant quelques jours. Sans doute beaucoup.  
\- C’est un politicien né. »  
  
Alicia étudie son visage dénué d’expression. Que diable cela veut-il dire ? Qu’il fait bien son travail, ou que c’est un bon menteur ? Elle ne répond pas.  
  
« J’ai beaucoup pensé à vous. » dit tout bas Kalinda.  
  
Un signal d’alarme retentit dans l’esprit d’Alicia. Instinctivement, elle cherche la sortie, et puis se sent bête : ce n’est pas comme si elle était prise au piège ici.  
  
« Arrêtez.  
\- Vous avez pensé à moi ?  
\- J’ai dit arrêtez. Ou je m’en vais. »  
  
La question plane dans l’air. _Pourquoi ne partez-vous pas de toute façon ?_ Mais Kalinda ne la pose pas.  
  
« De quoi j’ai le droit de parler ? »  
  
Alicia hausse les épaules. « Du temps qu’il fait. De politique. A quel point mon mari est formidable.  
\- Je ne le trouve pas formidable.  
\- Non ?  
\- Non. »  
  
Il y a quelque chose dans son regard à présent, cette nuance qui fait penser à Alicia qu’elle dit la vérité. _Peut-être que ça aussi elle le simule. Méfie-toi._  
  
« Pourquoi pas ?  
\- On peut dire que je suis en désaccord avec certaines de ses politiques.  
\- Une place en garderie pour tous les enfants de trois ans ? »  
  
Kalinda esquisse un sourire. « Oui, c’est ça qui gâche tout. »  
  
Le silence règne une minute, seulement rompu par le brouhaha de la réception à l’extérieur. Malgré sa nervosité, malgré l’atmosphère électrique, Alicia se sent étrangement en sécurité.  
  
« Vous êtes au courant, n’est-ce pas ? » dit-elle.  
  
Kalinda attend quelques secondes avant de répondre simplement : « Oui. » Puis au bout d’un instant, elle ajoute : « Je suis navrée.  
\- Vous êtes navrée ? Seigneur, ne me dites pas que… » dit Alicia, choquée.  
  
« Non. Non, pas moi. Mais je suis quand même navrée. »  
  
Le soulagement se répand dans tout le corps d’Alicia. _Pourquoi diable est-ce important de savoir avec qui c’était ? Pourquoi diable est-ce important que ça n’ait pas été elle ?_  
  
« Eh bien j’apprécie votre sollicitude.  
\- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes au courant ? »  
  
Alicia contemple le tapis. « Un moment. » dit-elle doucement.  
  
« C’est un pauvre type.  
\- C’est mon mari. Ne parlez pas de lui comme ça. » dit-elle sans grande conviction.  
  
« J’espère que vous ne pensez pas que c’est pareil. Ce que je fais. »  
  
Alicia lève les yeux. « En quoi au juste est-ce différent ?  
\- Je vous en ai déjà parlé. Et j’ai mes propres règles, ma propre… politique.  
\- Comme quoi ?  
\- Pas de couples heureux. Pas de femmes malveillantes. Si le mari couche à droite à gauche, si c’est un ivrogne, si c’est un salopard, alors je suis disponible. S’il est juste ennuyeux ou nul au lit, ce n’est pas mon problème.  
\- Alors… quand vous m’avez… approchée la dernière fois, c’était parce que vous saviez…  
\- Oui.  
\- Depuis combien de temps vous êtes au courant ?  
\- Seulement la semaine dernière.  
\- Depuis combien de temps vous… » Elle s’interrompt.  
  
« Je vous observe ? Je vous désire ? »  
  
Alicia acquiesce légèrement, écoutant les battements de son coeur.  
  
« Des années. » Elle le dit avec nonchalance, en passant, mais ses yeux ne disent pas la même chose. Alicia jette de nouveau un regard vers la porte. _Dix pas_ , pense-t-elle. _Dix pas et tu es de retour dans le monde réel._  
  
« Je n’arrive toujours pas à savoir si vous mentez. »  
  
Kalinda appuyée à la bibliothèque se redresse d’un geste gracieux et fait un pas vers elle.  
  
« Je pourrais le prouver.  
\- Pardon ? »  
  
Kalinda fait encore un pas, puis un autre. « Je pourrais le prouver. Donnez-moi votre main et je le ferai. »  
  
Il lui faut quelques secondes pour comprendre où elle veut en venir, mais lorsqu’elle réalise, elle sent le rouge lui monter aux joues.  
  
« Vous n’êtes pas sérieuse.  
\- Donnez-moi votre main. »  
  
Alicia est incapable de bouger. De penser. De respirer.  
  
Kalinda tend le bras et s’empare de la main gauche d’Alicia. Elle la guide lentement sous sa robe, sans cesser une seconde de regarder le visage d’Alicia. Lorsqu’elle lui glisse la main dans sa petite culotte, Alicia l’observe, captivée, tandis qu’elle halète doucement et ferme les yeux plusieurs secondes.  
  
Elle est mouillée. Très mouillée. Alicia a le souffle court. Elle bouge légèrement les doigts. Kalinda halète de nouveau, plus fort cette fois, et serre plus étroitement le poignet d’Alicia. « Encore », murmure-t-elle.  
  
Un frisson parcourt le dos d’Alicia, provoqué par le désir dans sa voix essoufflée, l’expression presque désespérée de son regard. « Seulement si tu me le demandes gentiment.  
Je t’en prie. » chuchote Kalinda, les yeux dans ceux d’Alicia. « Je t’en prie. »  
  
Alicia caresse doucement la chair brûlante et mouillée sous ses doigts, et Kalinda gémit tout bas, se penche vers le corps d’Alicia. Le bras droit d’Alicia se glisse autour de la taille de Kalinda, et puis, sans y penser, attirée par une force magnétique, elle se penche pour l’embrasser.  
  
Un coup sonore à la porte les fait s’écarter l’une de l’autre en toute hâte. Kalinda rajuste sa robe tandis qu’Alicia reste plantée, stupéfaite, à contempler ses doigts mouillés.  
  
La porte s’ouvre et Alicia retrouve suffisamment ses esprits pour cacher sa main derrière son dos.  
  
« Oh pardon, ce n’est pas la bonne pièce, je me suis trompé. » L’homme prend congé.  
  
Le seul bruit dans la pièce est celui de leur respiration inégale. Alicia a l’impression d’avoir l’esprit embrumé et continue à fixer sa main. Elle n’a pas de sac à main, sa robe n’a pas de poches. Pas de mouchoir. Pas de kleenex.  
  
« Attends. » dit Kalinda. Elle saisit la main d’Alicia et la porte à sa bouche. Elle la lèche lentement, porte un doigt à sa bouche, puis deux…  
  
Une synapse dans le cerveau d’Alicia finit par exploser, et elle s’enfuit. Elle entend Kalinda l’appeler, mais elle ne sait qu’une chose, c’est qu’elle doit rentrer chez elle, regagner un endroit qu’elle comprend, où elle sait qui elle est et ce qu’elle ressent.  
  
Elle trouve Peter et le supplie de la ramener. Il s’exécute à contre-coeur, et sur le chemin du retour, elle déclenche une dispute à propos d’un problème de campagne dont elle se fiche éperdument. Elle dort dans la chambre d’amis cette nuit-là, le corps électrique, tendu, douloureux du désir d’être touché. Elle refuse de se laisser aller, refuse de se toucher, juste pour prouver qu’elle contrôle encore la situation.  
  
Elle reste allongée des heures sans dormir, la main gauche en feu.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Peter perd l’élection. Elle ne l’admettra jamais devant personne, mais elle en est contente. Les journalistes disparaissent, le téléphone arrête de sonner à six heures du matin, et tout se calme autour d’eux. Peter commence à réfléchir à des offres d’emploi – des cabinets d’avocats, des postes de consultant politique – et Alicia retourne se consacrer à Lockhart-Gardner.  
  
Tout cela ressemble beaucoup à du soulagement.  
  
Sauf que… Avoir perdu signifie qu’il n’y a plus de soirées désormais. Plus de collectes de fonds, plus de salles de bal. Elle ne sera plus jamais dans une pièce avec les collègues politiciens de Peter, parce que Peter n’a plus de collègues. C’est fini. Comme il se doit, bien sûr. Tout est fini.  
  
Elle retourne à son ancienne vie du mieux qu’elle peut, mais parfois… parfois elle perd un peu le contrôle. Elle pense à essayer de la retrouver. A quel point cela serait-il difficile ? Peter a sans doute son numéro, ou il connaîtra quelqu’un qui l’a. Trente secondes, il lui faudrait. Moins.  
  
Mais elle ne peut pas faire ça. Parce qu’elle est fidèle à son mari, toujours fidèle. Parce qu’elle est quelqu’un de bien. Une bonne épouse et une bonne mère. Parce qu’elle est hétéro. Parce qu’elle désapprouve réellement les choix de Kalinda. (Mais surtout, si elle est honnête, parce qu’elle a peur.)  
  
Elle se limite aux fantasmes, même si ses fantasmes eux ne sont pas limités du tout. Kalinda en train de lui caresser le sexe de sa langue dans cette annexe poussiéreuse. De la toucher pendant des heures, ne lui laissant pas le moindre répit jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait léché la dernière goutte de sueur de son corps qui se tord. De la baiser encore et encore.  
  
Elle passe sa frustration sur Peter quand elle n’est pas en colère contre lui ; se touche elle-même quand elle l’est. Aucune des deux options n’est d’un grand secours. Elle n’est pas habituée à cela : ressentir un désir sexuel qui envahit son corps et son esprit, au remède tellement évident et si manifestement hors de portée. C’est en train de la rendre un peu folle, mais il n’y a rien qu’elle puisse faire pour arranger cela, alors elle fait ce qu’elle fait toujours – elle fait aller en silence, et elle supporte.

  
  
***

  
  
Un jour, elle est en réunion avec un client potentiel lorsque Courtney vient l’interrompre.  
  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Un appel, une mademoiselle Sharma ? Elle dit que c’est important ?  
\- Je ne connais personne de ce nom-là, prenez un message. » Le léger tressaillement de Courtney lui dit qu’elle a encore pris un ton dur. Il semble qu’elle extériorise ses problèmes sur tous ceux qui l’entourent, ce qui ne fait qu’aggraver sa frustration de perdre le contrôle.  
  
Lorsqu’elle retourne à son bureau une heure plus tard, un message l’attend : Kalinda Sharma. Appelez-moi quand vous voulez. 773-338-7786. Son pouls accélère immédiatement.  
  
Elle lit le message trois, quatre, cinq fois, tend la main pour le toucher, vérifier qu’il est réel. Un flot d’excitation enivrant la parcourt, emplit tout son corps d’adrénaline, et déclenche une forte pulsation régulière entre ses jambes. Et puis elle retombe sur terre. _Que diable fabrique-t-elle à m’appeler au travail ? Pour qui se prend-elle ?_  
  
Elle attrape le téléphone et tape le numéro. Une, deux sonneries, et puis…  
  
« Kalinda Sharma.  
\- Bon sang qu’est-ce que vous fabriquez ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Vous n’avez _aucun droit_ de m’appeler au travail, c’est un total manque de professionnalisme. Je _travaille_ ici, c’est mon _travail_ , je suis avocate professionnelle et vous n’avez pas le droit de m’appeler au travail !  
\- C’est le numéro de votre travail ? »  
  
La rage d’Alicia gronde comme le tonnerre. « Bien sûr que c’est le numéro de mon travail, vous _savez_ que c’est le numéro de mon travail, vous… vous…vous êtes en train de vous moquer de moi ! » Sa voix a pris un ton grognon, une enfant de trois ans qu’on taquine. Elle se frotte les tempes et tâche de se ressaisir.  
  
« Rien qu’un peu. Qu’est-ce qui vous a pris ? »  
  
 _Toi. Toi. Toi._ « Rien. Vous ne devriez vraiment pas m’appeler au travail.  
\- Donnez-moi votre numéro de portable. »  
  
Zut. Elle l’a bien cherchée, celle-là.  
  
« Il n’en est pas question.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi m’appelez-vous ?  
\- J’ai envie de vous voir.  
\- Ca n’arrivera pas.  
\- J’ai besoin de vous voir.  
\- Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire.  
\- J’ai besoin d’avoir encore vos mains sur moi. J’ai besoin que vous me touchiez. »  
  
Elle parle d’un ton sérieux, tout bas. Elle semble un peu essoufflée, même si cela pourrait juste être son imagination en surchauffe. Alicia assise raide comme un piquet sur son siège, regarde à travers la vitre le bureau affairé devant elle. La pulsation entre ses jambes s’est intensifiée et elle sent l’excitation commencer à mouiller sa petite culotte.  
  
« Vous avez envie de moi autant que j’ai envie de vous. Dans cette pièce, vous m’auriez embrassée. Vous m’auriez fait jouir si fort que je n’aurais pas été capable de rester debout. J’étais déjà à mi-chemin rien qu’après quelques-unes de vos caresses. »  
  
Un des associés de troisième année passe devant son bureau et lui fait un vague signe de la main. Courtney répond au téléphone. Le bureau entier bourdonne d’activité tandis qu’Alicia se bat pour enrayer le souvenir de l’excitation d’une autre femme lui brûlant la main.  
  
« J’ai envie de vous voir. »  
  
Il y a une urgence dans la voix de Kalinda à présent, un désir non déguisé. Alicia ferme les yeux. A grand peine, elle se bat contre son corps, contre toute la frustration sexuelle du mois écoulé, le douloureux besoin qu’elle ressent que cette femme la touche.  
  
Elle se représente une photo de son mari. Son mari menteur et infidèle. Mais ensuite… elle voit les enfants. _On va divorcer. Je vais déménager. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil._  
  
« Je ne peux pas. » Sa voix est à peine plus qu’un murmure, mais elle est soulagée d’être seulement capable de parler. « Je ne peux pas.  
\- Je suis navrée d’entendre ça. Vous avez mon numéro. Vous m’appellerez si vous changez d’avis ?  
\- Je ne peux pas. » répète-t-elle. « Ca ne peut pas arriver.  
\- Alors je n’ai plus qu’à continuer de faire ce que j’ai fait tout le mois dernier. Ces quatre dernières années. Fantasmer sur vous pendant que je me touche. Ca n’est jamais suffisant. Vous pourrez toujours appeler. »  
  
Alicia met une main sur ses yeux et tâche de refouler les images saisissantes qui lui ont envahi la tête. Il s’écoule au moins dix secondes avant qu’elle ne réalise que Kalinda a raccroché et qu’elle n’écoute que le silence.  
  
Sa main tremble lorsqu’elle finit par reposer le téléphone.


	4. Chapter 4

Le scandale éclate un lundi. Des photographes à l’extérieur de leur maison, des journalistes à leur porte. Le visage de Peter partout aux infos. Les enfants rentrent de l’école en avance, effrayés et confus.  
  
Mais Alicia a prévu cela depuis des années. Elle leur dit en termes dépourvus d’ambiguïté que tout va bien se passer. Elle leur dit qu’elle va prendre son propre appartement, qu’ils peuvent tous les deux l’aider à le choisir. Elle leur dit qu’ils seront toujours une famille.  
  
Et elle dit à Peter que c’est fini. Ils peuvent être mari et femme pour la galerie, au moins pendant un moment, mais à présent c’est fini. Il essaie de la faire changer d’avis, mais elle voit à son visage qu’il sait qu’il a perdu.  
  
Elle pleure, cette première nuit, à cause de l’air effrayé de ses enfants. Mais pas sur elle-même. Elle l’avait quitté il y a longtemps, ou il l’avait quittée.  
  
Deux semaines plus tard, elle est assise dans son nouvel appartement, seule. Zach et Grace sont à la maison avec leur père, et elle a le week-end entier pour elle toute seule. Elle est assise à la table de la cuisine, un bout de papier en main.  
  
Elle prend son téléphone portable et tape rapidement un numéro. Ses doigts déposent sur les touches un léger film de transpiration. Le téléphone sonne une fois, deux fois, trois fois… La panique nerveuse la fait presque raccrocher. Et puis…  
  
« Kalinda Sharma. »  
  
Alicia est assise, pétrifiée.  
  
« Allô ? Allô ? »  
  
 _Raccroche, bon sang qu’est-ce que tu fabriques, bon sang à quoi tu penses, raccroche raccroche raccroche._  
  
« Alicia ? » Elle dit cela très doucement, très gentiment, et la note d’espoir presque innocente dans sa voix calme les battements frénétiques du cœur d’Alicia.  
  
« Oui. Bonjour. Navrée, j’étais… Bonjour.  
\- Bonjour. Comment ça va ? Je… m’inquiétais.  
\- Ca va. Heu, je vais bien.  
\- Je suis contente. Ca ne doit pas être facile.  
\- Non. Mais pas… inattendu.  
\- Non. »  
  
Il y a quelques instants de silence, seulement rompu par le martellement régulier du cœur d’Alicia. Kalinda parle si soudainement qu’elle en sursaute presque.  
  
« J’avais pensé à vous rappeler. J’espérais qu’on pourrait se voir. Pour parler. »  
  
La déception que ressent Alicia au mot « parler » n’aide pas à calmer ses nerfs. _Je n’ai pas besoin de parler. J’ai besoin de tes mains, ta bouche, d’un mois dans ton lit…_  
  
« Bien sûr », dit-elle. « Vous pensiez à un endroit précis ?  
\- Il y a un Starbucks près de votre bureau, vous voyez où ? »  
  
Le moral d’Alicia dégringole encore d’un cran. Elles vont réellement parler.  
  
« Je vois.  
\- Demain, vers cinq heures ?  
\- D’accord. On se retrouve là-bas.  
\- D’accord. Au revoir.  
\- Au revoir. »  
  
Et c’est tout. Soudain, elle se sent sûre que Kalinda l’attire au Starbucks pour rompre avec elle. Mais est-il possible de rompre avec quelqu’un après soixante secondes de sexe ? Qui sait. Ce n’est pas comme si elle avait de l’expérience en la matière.  
  
Elle passe le reste de la journée à s’occuper, faire le ménage, la cuisine, écrire des mails. La nuit, elle rêve qu’une femme superbe aux cheveux noirs la déshabille lentement, lui chuchote à l’oreille, l’excite de ses mains douces et légères. Elle se réveille brûlante, en sueur, et complètement excitée.  
  
Elle prend une douche froide et se répète que Kalinda veut seulement parler, alors c’est tout ce qu’elles vont faire. Elle ne va pas réclamer. Ni supplier.  
  
Il faut une éternité pour que les cinq heures approchent. Lorsqu’il est enfin l’heure de partir, elle se regarde dans le miroir de l’entrée, vérifie sa coiffure et son maquillage. Se demande bon sang ce qu’elle fabrique.  
  
Lorsqu’elle arrive au café, elle est un quart d’heure en avance. Elle commande un latte et s’assied près de la vitrine. Elle passe mentalement en revue des scénarios, qui explorent les deux issues possibles. _Eh bien, soit tu te fais larguer, soit tu t’envoies en l’air._ Ce n’est pas exactement un dimanche après-midi habituel. Elle boit son café trop vite et se brûle la langue.  
  
Cinq minutes après, elle aperçoit Kalinda à travers la vitre. Elles se regardent, Alicia lève une main pour la saluer. Kalinda l’observe encore quelques secondes avant d’entrer dans le magasin et de commander un café.  
  
Lorsqu’elle s’asseoit en face d’elle, Alicia la dévore des yeux. Elle ne l’a jamais vue habillée autrement qu’en robe du soir, et elle semble très différente. Une veste en cuir ajustée, une jupe courte, et de longues bottes à talons hauts. Elle semble à la fois tout à fait professionnelle et extrêmement séduisante. Alicia s’efforce de ne pas la dévisager.  
  
« Bonjour.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- Je suis contente que vous ayez appelé. »  
  
Elle essaie d’analyser la situation, guette le moindre indice sur le visage de Kalinda. Celle-ci ne laisse rien paraître.  
  
« J’espère que ça va. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que ça fasse une telle histoire. »  
  
Alicia hausse les épaules. « Le sexe fait vendre. Je vais bien. Ce sont les enfants qui ont… » Elle baisse les yeux vers la table.  
  
« Je suis navrée. » dit avec douceur Kalinda, qui tend la main pour en couvrir celle d’Alicia. « Ils s’en sortiront. »  
  
Alicia regarde Kalinda lui caresser la main du pouce. Elle a l’impression que c’est la première fois que quelqu’un se soucie qu’elle souffre.  
  
« Merci », dit-elle. « C’est sûr qu’ils s’en sortiront, je ferai tout pour ça.   
\- Bien sûr. »  
  
Elles restent assises en silence. Kalinda finit par retirer sa main. Pour Alicia, la sensation de perte est si grande que le manque lui donne du courage.  
  
« Bon. Les choses ont changé à présent. »  
  
Kalinda l’étudie intensément, et elle soutient son regard, essaie de lui faire comprendre.  
  
« Vous allez divorcer ?  
\- Pas maintenant. Pour les enfants, surtout. Peut-être dans le futur.  
\- Bien. Mais vous êtes… libre à présent ?  
\- Libre ? » Elle oublie de respirer. Elle n’est pas en train de se faire larguer, réalise-t-elle, elle est en train…  
  
« Oui, libre. Pour moi.  
\- Oui, » dit-elle. « Je suis libre pour vous. »  
  
Elle est enchantée de voir une expression de ravissement surpris passer rapidement sur le visage de Kalinda avant que celle-ci ne parvienne à ramener sur son visage l’expression habituelle de calme et de contrôle. Elle lui adresse un large sourire. _J’ai tout vu, miss Sharma. Je ne suis pas dupe._  
  
« Quand ? » dit Kalinda. L’urgence dans sa voix déclenche un nouveau frisson dans le dos d’Alicia.  
  
« Avant qu’on fasse ça, j’ai une, euh… une condition.  
\- Je pensais que vous en auriez peut-être une. J’accepte.   
\- Attendez, quoi ? Vous ne savez pas ce que je vais dire.  
\- Si je sais. Pas de paiement. Exact ?  
\- Comment vous… »  
  
Kalinda hausse les épaules. « Pas bien dur. »  
  
Elles se regardent quelques secondes. L’esprit d’Alicia carbure. « Vous avez dit… j’accepte. Vous acceptez.  
\- Oui.  
\- Il ne vous faut pas, euh, c’était une décision drôlement rapide. »  
  
Alicia est ébahie de voir Kalinda détourner le regard et contempler la table. Elle a presque l’air un peu embarrassé.  
  
« Il ne vous faut pas un peu plus de temps ? » la taquine Alicia avec un grand sourire.  
  
Kalinda la foudroie du regard. « Je pourrais toujours changer d’avis. »  
  
Alicia continue de sourire. Elle s’attendait au moins à une discussion, une chance de plaider sa cause. La capitulation rapide de Kalinda lui donne l’impression d’être dangereusement puissante. Mais alors elle se rappelle qu’elle s’est promis deux choses. Une : pas d’argent qui change de mains. Et deux…  
  
« J’ai encore une question. Et elle va sembler totalement ridicule, compte tenu des circonstances, mais est-ce que vous avez une… petite amie ? Je ne veux pas dire euh, le boulot, je veux dire quelqu’un à qui vous tenez ? Quelqu’un qui serait blessé ? »  
  
Kalinda fait non de la tête. « Non. Pas de petite amie.  
\- D’accord, d’accord. Eh bien alors je pense que c’est tout.  
\- D’accord. »  
  
Elles se regardent.  
  
« Quand ? » dit tout bas Kalinda.  
  
« Je pensais… Pas le week-end prochain mais le suivant ? Les enfants seront avec Peter…   
\- C’est parfait.  
\- D’accord. Vendredi, euh… Vendredi soir ? Vers huit heures ? Et on pourrait, euh, ça pourrait être, hem… chez vous ? Parce que les enfants ont la clé, et en principe ils ne reviennent pas sans passer un coup de fil, mais parfois ça se peut qu’ils oublient quelque chose et que Zach ait laissé ses livres parfois, ou ils ont besoin de passer chercher quelque chose et ils ne me préviennent pas…  
\- Chez moi, donc. » Kalinda lui sourit. Alicia se répète de se calmer, bon sang.  
  
« Bon, très bien. D’accord. » Alors tout est donc arrangé. Chez elle, vendredi soir à huit heures, coucher avec une femme. Rien d’affolant.  
  
« Pas besoin d’avoir l’air si inquiète.  
\- Navrée. C’est juste que je… je n’ai jamais…  
\- Je sais. Mais moi oui. On va s’en sortir. »  
  
Alicia ne peut pas s’empêcher de lui sourire : cette étrange sensation simultanée d’excitation électrique et de totale sécurité.  
  
Kalinda met la main dans sa poche et en sort une carte de visite, qu’elle tend à Alicia. « Kalinda Sharma, enquêtrice. » L’adresse d’un appartement a été écrite à la main sur la carte.  
  
« Alors, on se voit vendredi ?  
\- Oui.  
\- D’accord. » soupire Alicia. Elle a l’impression qu’elle devrait à présent s’en aller, elles ont fait ce qu’elles étaient venues faire ici.  
  
« D’accord. »  
  
Ni l’une ni l’autre ne bouge. Il y a un silence embarrassé. Alicia passe mentalement en revue une centaine de sujets de conversation. _Avez-vous vu le dernier film de James Bond ? Avez-vous voté pour Obama ? Des desiderata concernant le sexe ?_   
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Kalinda rompt le silence.  
  
« Bon, je ferais mieux d’y aller. »  
  
Elle n’a pas l’air d’avoir envie d’y aller le moins du monde, mais Alicia a passé mentalement en revue une centaine d’autres sujets et ne trouve toujours rien.  
  
« Vous voulez un autre café ? » dit-elle tout à trac. Elles regardent toutes les deux la tasse de café pleine de Kalinda.  
  
« Ca ira, merci. » Elle a retrouvé son insolent sourire en coin. Il donne envie à Alicia de l’embrasser pour le lui effacer. Lorsque Kalinda se lève, elle refoule l’envie de se cramponner à son bras et de la faire rester.  
  
« A bientôt.  
\- Au revoir. »  
  
Elles se regardent intensément une dernière fois, puis Kalinda s’en va. Alicia inspire lentement et la regarde s’éloigner. _Impossible de faire marche arrière à présent._


	5. Chapter 5

Elle est en avance. Beaucoup trop en avance, en fait. Elle savait qu’elle le serait. Assise dans sa voiture dans le parking souterrain, elle regarde la pendule avec anxiété.  
  
Les quinze jours écoulés ont été très longs. Kalinda n’a pas donné signe de vie, si bien qu’elle est restée totalement seule avec ses pensées. Ce qui n’a pas été facile…  
  
Mais elle sait qu’elle est en train de faire le bon choix. Ou du moins, elle sait qu’elle est en train de faire ce qu’elle a envie de faire, et à ce stade de sa vie, cela semble largement suffisant.  
  
Lorsque la pendule refuse de dépasser 19h45 pendant ce qui lui semble durer trois jours, elle abandonne et gagne l’entrée de l’immeuble. En appuyant sur l’interphone de l’appartement 3B elle se prépare, se redresse, déjà gagnée par l’excitation nerveuse.  
  
« Alicia ?   
\- Oui. Euh, bonjour. Je suis un peu en avance.  
\- Montez. » Elle s’attendait à être taquinée sur sa promptitude, mais il n’y a nulle trace d’humour dans la voix de Kalinda. Elle prend l’ascenseur, puis longe le couloir en faisant le décompte des numéros d’appartement. Elle se demande pourquoi Kalinda a choisi un immeuble aux murs couverts de ramages.  
  
Tandis qu’elle frappe à la porte, elle sent une vague de panique l’envahir, l’envie soudaine de s’enfuir. Et puis la porte s’ouvre, et elle se calme. Kalinda a l’air adorable : elle est en jean cette fois, avec un débardeur noir moulant et nu pieds. Elle a l’air de faire au moins dix centimètres de moins sans ses hauts talons. Alicia a envie de la prendre dans ses bras.  
  
« Entrez. »  
  
Elle s’exécute. L’appartement est plus petit qu’elle ne s’y attendait, meublé avec parcimonie. Embarrassée, elle reste debout à côté d’une chaise.  
  
« Vous avez envie d’un verre ? »  
  
Elle a vraiment très envie d’un verre.  
  
« Je ne devrais pas. Je conduis. »  
  
Kalinda lui lance un regard perçant.  
  
« Je conduis ?  
\- Euh… Oui.  
\- Vous ne rentrez pas chez vous ce soir. »  
  
Un constat, pas une question. _La nuit entière_ , pense-t-elle. _Dans son lit pendant des heures et des heures._  
  
« Alors j’ai sans doute besoin d’un verre. »  
  
Kalinda lui sourit, ce qui soulage légèrement sa tension.  
  
« Une tequila, ça va ?  
\- C’est parfait. » Elle n’a encore jamais bu de tequila de sa vie.  
  
« Votre appartement me plaît.  
\- Merci.  
\- C’est un quartier agréable, en fait j’ai pensé à louer par ici, il y a quelques immeubles qui feraient l’affaire dans le coin, même si c’était un peu trop loin des écoles et je n’étais pas très sûre pour les prix, ça semblait un peu trop cher pour la surface qu’on a, mais ça a l’air d’un endroit agréable, et c’est plus calme qu’on ne le croirait vu de… »  
  
Sa voix s’éteint tandis que Kalinda s’approche d’elle et lui met un verre à liqueur plein de tequila en main. Puis elle lui glisse un bras autour de la taille et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour l’embrasser. Alicia hausse les sourcils de surprise, mais le baiser est loin d’être doux, et elle n’a d’autre choix que de le lui rendre avec une égale passion. Lorsque Kalinda finit par s’écarter, elles sont toutes deux hors d’haleine.  
  
« Buvez votre tequila. Et puis suivez-moi. »  
  
Alicia stupéfaite regarde Kalinda se rendre dans la chambre. Une petite voix en elle conteste l’idée présomptueuse qu’elle va la suivre, mais son corps réagit bien plus favorablement. Elle prend une petite gorgée de tequila, découvre que le goût lui plaît, et boit le reste trop vite.  
  
 _Dernière chance_ , pense-t-elle. _Dernière chance de revenir à la raison_.  
  
Elle entre lentement dans la chambre. Kalinda est debout de l’autre côté du lit.  
  
« La tequila me plaît. » dit Alicia. _Seigneur._  
  
« Tant mieux. » dit Kalinda. « Vous me plaisez. »  
  
Alicia sourit malgré elle. « Vous me plaisez aussi.  
\- Eh bien alors, il est sans doute temps d’y faire quelque chose.  
\- Sans doute. »  
  
Kalinda monte sur le lit. « Venez ici. »  
  
Alicia s’exécute. A genoux sur le lit, elle focalise son regard sur les draps d’un blanc immaculé. Kalinda se rapproche lentement d’elle, lui place une main sur la taille et l’autre sur la nuque. Elle se rapproche encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent presque, et puis ne bouge plus.  
  
Alicia ne peut supporter la torture de l’attente après tous ces mois à la désirer. Elle franchit l’espace qui les sépare encore et se jette à corps perdu dans le baiser, ravie du gémissement sourd qui s’échappe de la gorge de Kalinda. Elles s’embrassent un long moment, la passion monte entre elles, puis Kalinda s’écarte et commence à la déshabiller en hâte.  
  
Son impatience manifeste fait naître un frisson dans le dos d’Alicia, et lorsque Kalinda expédie son chemisier puis son soutien-gorge par terre et pose les deux mains sur ses seins, elle est submergée par une sensation de soulagement. _Enfin. Enfin tu es là._  
  
Kalinda lui caresse les seins pendant plusieurs minutes, et à travers l’intensité de son plaisir, Alicia a conscience d’être observée, que Kalinda étudie attentivement son visage. A sa propre surprise, elle découvre qu’elle adore cette attention, que grâce à elle, elle se sent puissante et sexy.  
  
Après quelques minutes de plus, une fois Alicia rouge de plaisir et le souffle court, Kalinda s’emploie à retirer le reste de leurs vêtements, faisant preuve d’encore plus d’impatience qu’auparavant.  
  
Une fois la totalité de leurs vêtements expédiés par terre, Kalinda la pousse avec douceur à s’allonger, et dès qu’elle est couchée, se remet à l’embrasser. Mais cette fois, elle lui couvre le corps de baisers : le cou, les seins, le ventre. Alicia réagit fortement, déjà ondulante sous les caresses de Kalinda, déjà essoufflée. Déjà mouillée.  
  
Lorsque les lèvres de Kalinda atteignent un mamelon, elle retient un gémissement, mais Kalinda s’attarde là de longues minutes, et lui arrache le gémissement, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Sa main gauche s’est emmêlée dans les cheveux de Kalinda tandis que la droite s’accroche désespérément au drap, qu’elle déborde convulsivement du lit.  
  
L’excitation continue de monter, mais Kalinda ne bouge pas et continue de se repaître de son mamelon. Elle a envie de la supplier, envie de lui pousser la tête vers le bas, et elle lutte contre l’envie de gémir tout haut, ce qui semble ne faire qu’en augmenter l’intensité.  
  
Kalinda finit par accorder un dernier coup de langue à son mamelon et descend jusqu’à son ventre, à qui elle prodigue la même attention. La frustration d’Alicia s’accroît. A travers un épais brouillard de plaisir elle tente de garder le contrôle, mais c’en est trop pour elle lorsque Kalinda remonte à nouveau et recommence à lui embrasser les seins.  
  
« Seigneur Kalinda, je t’en _prie_ , touche-moi. Je t’en prie.  
\- Je suis en train de te toucher.  
\- Touche-moi ! » Il y a presque de la colère dans sa voix, mais Kalinda n’a pas l’air de lui en vouloir. Elle soutient son regard pendant cinq secondes, puis se décale vers le bas et écarte davantage les jambes d’Alicia.  
  
« Je crois que je vais plutôt te goûter. »  
  
L’esprit d’Alicia s’affole, plein de mille inquiétudes à la fois, qui toutes s’évanouissent à l’instant où la langue de Kalinda touche son clitoris. Une explosion de plaisir l’envahit, puis une autre, et une autre, tandis que Kalinda la lèche encore et encore. Elle a vaguement conscience d’un gémissement dans la pièce, de quelqu’un qui halète, d’une chaleur intense. Le temps s’arrête net, et la seule chose qu’elle puisse percevoir est la langue de Kalinda, encore et encore, son mouvement rythmique implacable et sans fin.  
  
« Je t’en _prie_ », s’entend-elle dire d’une voix cassée et suppliante. Elle ne sait même pas ce qu’elle demande, ne sait rien excepté que Kalinda ne doit jamais, jamais s’arrêter…  
  
Plusieurs coups de langues supplémentaires de Kalinda, quelques délicieux instants pour finir, et puis son corps bascule, son dos se cambre, ses doigts s’enfoncent dans le matelas et un long gémissement sort de ses lèvres. Elle inspire aussi profondément que possible, et puis se détend lentement, tandis qu’un flot de plaisir brûlant irradie en elle.  
  
Tandis qu’elle commence à retrouver son souffle, elle sent que Kalinda l’observe. _Le centre de l’univers_ , pense-t-elle. _Comme si j’étais le centre de son monde_. A cette idée, la surprise lui fait cligner des yeux,  et puis elle réalise que c’est vrai, que c’est ce qu’elle lui a fait ressentir depuis leur première rencontre.  
  
Au bout de quelques secondes de plus, elle ouvre les yeux, et l’expression de Kalinda n’est pas celle qu’elle attendait. On y lit du plaisir, certes, et elle est visiblement très excitée (rouge, le souffle court, le regard plein de désir), mais elle semble aussi un peu… ébranlée. Un peu secouée.  
  
Alicia lui touche doucement la joue. « Ca va ?   
\- C’est moi qui devrais te demander ça. » L’assurance d’il y a quelques minutes n’est plus tout à fait là.  
  
« Kalinda ?  
\- Ca va. Ou ça ira dans un petit moment. » Elle hausse un sourcil et lui fait un grand sourire. Alicia est sûre qu’elle cache quelque chose, mais décide de ne pas insister. Le plaisir intense de son orgasme a lentement commencé à décroître, remplacé par un merveilleux sentiment de plénitude mais aussi un début de trac. Elle détourne les yeux.  
  
« Hé, tout va bien. Ce n’est pas comme si tu ne savais pas quoi faire.  
\- Je… n’en sais vraiment rien.   
\- Non ? Trente secondes de plus dans cette pièce et c’était bon. J’étais si près que j’en avais les jambes qui tremblaient. »  
  
Kalinda tend le bras et lui saisit la main gauche.  
  
« Tu te rappelles ce que tu as ressenti ? Tu y as repensé ? »  
  
Alicia ne peut qu’acquiescer tandis que Kalinda guide sa main entre ses jambes. Elle est encore plus mouillée que dans son souvenir. Sa chair est glissante et brûlante. D’instinct, Alicia lui touche le clitoris du pouce, et Kalinda rejette la tête en arrière avec un léger soupir.  
  
« Je n’ai pensé à rien d’autre », chuchote Alicia. « A rien d’autre qu’à toi. »  
  
Il y a presque un air d’impuissance dans les yeux de Kalinda tandis qu’elle réagit à la main qui à présent adopte un mouvement prudent et régulier entre ses jambes. Tandis qu’elle continue à bouger contre sa main pendant plusieurs minutes, Alicia est soudain envahie par le trac et commence à dire : « Est-ce que je dois… ? » Mais Kalinda fait un léger signe négatif de la tête, lui maintient le poignet en place et la guide. « Comme ça », dit-elle. « Comme ça. »  
  
Ebahie, elle observe Kalinda tandis que ses mouvements deviennent plus rapides, et encore plus rapides, et qu’une rougeur intense se répand sur sa poitrine. De vifs halètements commencent à s’échapper de sa gorge, et la main sur son poignet la serre de plus en plus fort.  
  
« Tu es magnifique. » chuchote Alicia. « Magnifique. »  
  
Le regard de Kalinda prend de nouveau cet air impuissant tandis qu’Alicia continue de la caresser. Une plainte s’échappe de sa gorge tandis qu’elle rejette la tête en arrière, enfonce douloureusement les ongles dans le poignet d’Alicia et s’abandonne à son orgasme. Alicia est incapable de détacher d’elle son regard. Magnifique.  
  
Après trente secondes à récupérer et reprendre son souffle, Kalinda lui libère le poignet. Elle enlève lentement sa main, ce qui tire un dernier gémissement de son amante. Elle a très envie d’être tout près d’elle et s’asseoit. Elle s’arrête net en voyant de la surprise dans les yeux de Kalinda.  
  
« Je ne m’en vais nulle part. Je te veux dans mes bras. » Elle n’attend pas la réponse, soupçonnant que Kalinda pourrait trouver quelque chose à y redire. Elle se contente de la prendre dans ses bras et de l’attirer tout près.  
  
Kalinda est petite. Tiède, si douce et petite. Une vague de sentiment protecteur se répand en elle, et puis une étrange vague de calme. _Tu fais ce qu’il faut. Tu es là où il faut._  
  
Cinq minutes passent tandis qu’elle savoure simplement le plaisir de tenir Kalinda dans ses bras. Elle est un peu surprise que celle-ci ait consenti si facilement au câlin, qu’elle ait posé la tête sur son épaule, mais en est ravie. Elle fait courir légèrement sa main du haut en bas du dos de Kalinda et s’émerveille de sa peau soyeuse.  
  
Après quelques minutes de plus, Kalinda s’écarte. Leurs regards se croisent et Alicia sourit un peu timidement.  
  
« Ca va ? » dit-elle tout bas.  
  
« Mm-hum », murmure Kalinda.  
  
Tendrement, elle glisse une mèche de cheveux derrière l’oreille de Kalinda, fait courir son doigt vers le bas pour lui caresser le cou.  
  
« Tu as récupéré ? » dit Kalinda.  
  
Alicia, surprise, rit. « Récupéré ?  
\- Oui. Prête à remettre ça ? »  
  
Alicia rit de nouveau. Elle se sent décomplexée et pleine d’assurance. « Peut-être.  
\- Seulement peut-être ? Je ferais mieux de te laisser si c’est seulement un peut-être. »  
  
Alicia resserre brusquement les bras, plaquant le corps de son amante tout contre elle. Son geste inattendu fait sursauter Kalinda.  
  
« T’as pas intérêt. »  
  
Elle l’embrasse, un baiser chaleureux et mouillé. Leurs langues se mêlent. Elle sent les tiraillements de la passion qui renaît.  
  
Elles recommencent. Des heures plus tard, l’obscurité dans la pièce laisse peu à peu place à l’aube.

 

***

 

Lorsqu’elle se réveille, elle est seule. Pendant dix secondes elle est désorientée, confondue par les murs blancs et la pièce dépouillée. Et puis elle se souvient. Dans un flot de souvenirs précis et sensuels, elle se souvient de tout. La sensation de ses mains, sa bouche. L’expression de béatitude absolue sur son visage lorsqu’elle jouissait. Les gémissements qui accompagnaient chaque orgasme.  
  
Pendant une minute, elle est perdue dans ses souvenirs, mais ensuite elle commence à s’inquiéter de se trouver seule dans le lit. Certainement, Kalinda ne l’a pas laissée seule dans l’appartement ?  
  
Un léger bruit d’objet posé dans la cuisine la rassure, jusqu’à ce qu’une deuxième raison de s’inquiéter ne remplace la première. Le lendemain matin. Elle n’a jamais eu de matin tout à fait comme celui-ci auparavant.  
  
Elle s’habille rapidement, s’arme de courage et se dirige vers la cuisine. Kalinda est debout devant le plan de travail, vêtue d’un pantalon et d’un débardeur noir, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval lâche. Alicia prend une inspiration.  
  
« Bonjour. », dit-elle.  
  
Kalinda se retourne, et Alicia laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement au bonheur qu’elle lit clairement dans ses yeux.  
  
« Bonjour !  
\- Quelle heure est-il ?  
\- Un peu plus de sept heures. »  
  
Alicia fronce les sourcils. « Sept heures ? Il fait encore noir dehors. »  
  
Un grand sourire se dessine lentement sur le visage de Kalinda. « Il ne fait pas _encore_ noir, Alicia. »    
  
Alicia comprend enfin. « Oh », dit-elle. « Je vois. » _Je n’ai jamais eu un lendemain_ soir _tout à fait comme celui-ci._ En y repensant… oui, il faisait tout à fait jour quand elles ont fini par s’endormir. Elle voit encore la lumière du soleil jouer sur les courbes du corps magnifique de Kalinda. _Des heures et des heures, en effet…_  
  
« Tu veux un toast ? Je ne sais pas cuisiner, alors c’est toast ou céréales. Ou tu peux tenter ta chance avec ce qu’il y a dans le frigo, mais je ne te le conseille pas.  
\- Un toast ça serait parfait, merci.   
\- Assieds-toi. »  
  
Alicia s’exécute. Kalinda lui prépare rapidement son toast et le lui apporte. Elle est sur le point de commencer à manger lorsqu’elle s’interrompt et contemple sa main gauche.  
  
« Ca va ?  
\- Je… » Elle en est sans voix. Elle croise le regard de Kalinda et la force de leur connexion lui donne l’impression qu’elles revivent exactement le même souvenir.  
  
« Deuxième porte à gauche » dit doucement Kalinda.  
  
Elle se rend jusqu’au lavabo de la salle de bain, où elle se lave les mains en examinant son reflet.  
  
De retour à la cuisine, elle s’assied et mange son toast en regardant furtivement Kalinda.  
  
« Tu bois du lait ? »  
  
Kalinda lève les yeux de son lait pour la regarder. « Oui.  
\- Oh.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C’est juste… inhabituel.  
\- Que les gens boivent du lait ?  
\- Que les adultes en boivent, je suppose.  
\- Eh bien moi j’en bois.  
\- Bon.  
\- Tu en veux ?  
\- Non merci. »  
  
Kalinda se lève quand même et va jusqu’au frigo. Elle revient avec un verre de jus d’orange qu’elle pose à côté de l’assiette d’Alicia.  
  
« Jus d’orange pour les adultes. »  
  
Alicia lui sourit avec gratitude. Tout est bien plus facile qu’elle ne s’y attendait. Plus détendu. Plus naturel. Comme si elle avait trouvé sa place.  
  
« J’espère qu’on ne t’attendait pas quelque part. » dit Kalinda.  
  
« Oh non, j’ai fait en sorte de… » Elle n’achève pas. Kalinda est encore en train de lui adresser un grand sourire. « Eh bien j’ai fait en sorte que non. Et toi ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu as fait en sorte aussi ? » la taquine-t-elle.  
  
« Bien sûr. Ca m’a pris quatre ans pour t’amener jusqu’ici, je n’allais pas te laisser t’en tirer si facilement. »  
  
Elles se sourient, heureuses. Kalinda débarrasse les assiettes vides, qu’elle empile négligemment à côté de l’évier, et puis se rassied. Et ce n’est alors plus tout à fait aussi facile. L’esprit d’Alicia recommence à carburer, se demande ce qui va se passer maintenant. ( _Encore avec toi, encore avec toi, encore, encore_ …)  
  
« Alors, est-ce que tu enquêtes toujours ? Euh, maintenant que la campagne est finie, tu travailles toujours pour eux ?  
\- Non, ça c’est fini. J’ai quelques nouvelles propositions que j’étudie.  
\- Et ton autre travail ? Là aussi des propositions ? » Elle le dit d’un ton aussi neutre que possible. Kalinda recule légèrement sur son siège.  
  
« Oui. Quelques-unes.   
\- Bon. » Neutre, à nouveau. Elle ne laisse rien paraître. Parfois, être la femme d’un politicien a vraiment du bon.  
  
« Aucune que j’aie acceptée. »  
  
Et la neutralité s’envole directement par la fenêtre. « Tu… les as toutes déclinées ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Pourquoi ? »  
  
Kalinda hausse légèrement les épaules. « Pas envie. » Il y a de nouveau quelque chose là, dans son regard, quelque chose de vulnérable, si seulement elle arrivait à avoir prise dessus. Elle prend une grande inspiration et tente le coup.  
  
« Je me dis que ça doit être un peu difficile pour toi parfois, si on considère… tout ça. Euh, de sortir avec quelqu’un. Je me dis qu’il y a des femmes qui pourraient avoir un problème avec ton travail officieux. Euh, pas tout le monde, mais quelques-unes. Si elles étaient… du genre jaloux. Ou si elles te voulaient pour elles toutes seules.  
\- Quelquefois. Ca dépend de la femme.  
\- Alors comment tu règles ça ?  
\- Ca dépend de la femme. » répète-t-elle. « Je ne sors pas souvent avec quelqu’un. Ca ne vaut pas le coup. » L’euphorie d’Alicia s’évanouit complètement. _Une seule nuit, c’est tout ce qu’elle voulait. Rien que ton corps, rien que pour une nuit. Tu étais folle de penser qu’il y avait davantage. Tu es comme toutes les autres femmes._  
  
« Je vois », dit-elle. « Très bien. » Elle contemple misérablement le fond de son jus d’orange, embarrassée de découvrir qu’elle est presque au bord des larmes. Son esprit commence à passer en revue les moyens de sortir de cet appartement avec un lambeau de sa dignité intact.  
  
« A vrai dire, ça fait quatre ans que je n’ai pas exercé mon travail officieux. »  
  
Alicia lève les yeux du jus d’orange qu’elle contemplait. « Quatre ans ? »  
  
Kalinda acquiesce en silence.  
  
« C’est la date à laquelle tu as dit que tu… Tu as dit que ça faisait quatre ans que tu m’observais. »  
  
Kalinda se contente de la regarder.  
  
« Tu es en train de dire que tu as arrêté… à cause de moi ?   
\- Oui. » dit-elle tout bas.  
  
« Mais, je veux dire, on ne s’était même pas rencontrées…. Tu ne savais même pas pour Peter.  
\- Je ne savais pas mais j’avais entendu des rumeurs. Des tas de rumeurs. Et la première fois que j’ai vu une interview de toi, tu étais si… tu n’étais pas du tout ce à quoi je m’attendais, pas pour une femme dont le mari couchait à droite à gauche. Ca m’a fait reconsidérer une paire de choses.  
\- Ta politique ?  
\- Mm-hmm.  
\- Mais la première fois qu’on s’est rencontrées, tu me demandais… Euh, tu disais…  
\- Je ne croyais pas que tu finirais par quitter ton mari. Tu n’étais pas accessible pour quoi que ce soit de réel. Mais certaines femmes s’autorisent à avoir juste une nuit, si leur mari les trompe.  
\- Juste une nuit ?  
\- Oui. C’est ça que je visais. Ca aurait été bien loin de suffire, cela dit. »  
  
Son sourire voluptueux subjugue Alicia. « Tu avais l’air un peu insatiable la nuit dernière, il est vrai. » Les souvenirs la submergent de nouveau : ses lèvres, ses mains, sa langue… D’après l’expression dans le regard de Kalinda, elle est sûre qu’elle aussi est en train de revivre ces souvenirs. Le désir flambe soudain entre elles. Tous ses instincts la poussent à la toucher, mais elle inspire lentement et tâche de combattre le feu.  
  
« Alors s’il n’y a pas de travail officieux, ça serait plus facile du coup, je pense. De sortir avec quelqu’un.  
\- Oui. Je pense aussi. Si j’avais envie. Ca dépendrait de qui demande. »  
  
Il y a une étincelle dans ses yeux à présent, un éclat. Le cœur d’Alicia commence à se remplir de soulagement.  
  
« Et si c’était moi qui demandais ?  
\- Mmm, laisse-moi réfléchir. Toi. Hmm. Voyons ça…  
\- Hé !  
\- Alicia, tu ne voudrais pas que je prenne une décision à la légère, n’est-ce pas ? Il faut que je réfléchisse.  
\- Ca fait des années que tu y penses !  
\- Hm, le fait est. Et puis tu es éblouissante. » Alicia rougit. « Encore plus quand tu rougis. » Elle rougit davantage et sourit malgré elle.  
  
« Et ton gémissement quand tu jouis est le son le plus érotique que j’aie entendue de toute ma vie.  
\- Kalinda !  
\- Eh bien c’est vrai. Voilà.  
\- Alors… si je suis éblouissante et que mes gémissements sont à la hauteur, donc…  
\- Donc…oui. On peut sortir ensemble. »  
  
Elles se sourient de part et d’autre de la table.  
  
« Je peux te demander… Euh, Leela c’est ton vrai nom, ou… ? »  
  
L’ombre d’une émotion passe sur le visage de son amante tandis qu’elle tend le bras pour lui prendre la main. Une vague d’instinct protecteur l’envahit.  
  
« C’est Kalinda maintenant. Appelle-moi Kalinda.  
\- Entendu. »  
  
Elles restent assises en silence quelques instants. Alicia regarde la douce main dans la sienne, s’interroge sur le passé, sur les chemins qui les ont conduites l’une à l’autre. Elle relève les yeux et trouve Kalinda en train de l’observer d’un regard affectueux.  
  
« Bonjour Kalinda », dit-elle en souriant tendrement.  
  
« Bonjour. », répond Kalinda. Elle lui rend son sourire.


End file.
